Rebirth
by Ciaossu Baby
Summary: In our lives, whether it was in the past, present, or the future, there had always been a red line connecting us to our soulmates. In one life, the two may never met, walking past each other without recognizing the magnetic attraction of their souls. In another life, the two, against all odds, may find each other, re-enacting the breathtaking scene of love at first sight.


**Hey guys! Long time no see! Liv here! Sorry, hehe, school has been interesting. SORRY SORRY FORGIVE ME**

 **So what we have here is a series of short stories that describes lives of Jelsa in different incarnations. Sometimes they might have a happy ending, the other times, not so much. :( It's going to be spontaneous, just like its updates (I am warning yall now) :P But I will guarantee** **the quality of the work. So, ENJOY :D  
**

* * *

The scathing summer sun bored down my back as I hiked through the emerald bamboo forest full of happy crickets to reach a small wooden cabin in the middle of this wilderness. I took a deep breath as I reached the clearing; the air smelled just as sweet as yesterday when I last came here to visit my friend Elsa, a famous peacock-theme artist. To me, nothing was amiss. To me, nothing was out of place.

As I neared the isolated cabin in the middle of the clearing, I jumped when all of a sudden a wave of spontaneous uneasiness came over me. Evaluating my surroundings, I paused in my advancement, searching for the peculiarity that triggered the warning inside of my mind. As I surveyed my environment, I saw a red mist-like glow surrounding the windows of the cabin. "It could be the fire lamps," I mused to myself, but fire does not emit red glows; the glows are orange. Furthermore, it was currently early afternoon; there was plenty of natural lighting; setting up lamps at this hour wouldn't make sense. Shaking my head, I murmured to myself, "I must be hallucinating due to dehydration." Unable to find anything else unusual, I decided to move again, silently creeping towards the door of the cabin as a precaution.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Elsa?" I quietly called out. There was no response. I knocked harder and called her name again in a slightly higher volume. The cabin had only two rooms; she should be able to hear me. However, just like the last time, my call was again answered by the stillness of the house. Something was wrong. I quietly pulled open the door of the cabin, but nothing could prepare me for scenes that I would be witnessing.

I gaped at the sight. The heat waves were distorting the measurements of the objects the room. Everything seemed to be wobbling around me. The shelves in the room looked like they were being repeatedly slashed by an axe. The potteries that were previously on the shelves, those potteries that Elsa loved so much, turned into helpless little sharp shards on the ground.

Red. Red. Red. The whole room was bathed in a red glow. I turned around and was immediately shocked. Where a mural of two peacocks peacefully bowing to each other on a field one day earlier transformed into a morbid scene in which the two peacocks were trying to tear each other apart,intestines spilling around the two battling creatures. A shiver ran down my spine. Gold, like blood, dripped down the painting down to the floor. Fear settled on me. Turning around slowly no amount of mental preparation could prevent me from being frightened by the other painting in the room. Previously a painting of a princess in Japanese style clothing was smudged by shadow-like dark paint on her face. It looked like overnight, fungi had settled onto the painting. It was frighteningly eerie. The red substance dripping out of broken pottery vases was not helping the case.

I vaguely remembered that Elsa had mentioned something about a black market that would do anything through any means to acquire luxury art. Looking the gold liquid splattered around me, I knew I had to get out now, or meet the same fate as Elsa. I ran, but not before noticing gold liquid seeping out from the room and into the forest.

* * *

 ***This piece is inspired by the Peacock room in Sackler's museum, it was so emotional :')**

 **Thanks for reading! If you like the style, you can always request a setting for jelsa by pm-ing me or just post it in a review. We can work it out!**

 **And always, please favorite, follow, and review if you enjoy it or have any questions, criticisms, and suggestions for me! All sorts of reactions are welcomed! I would really appreciate it! ^ ^**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Liv :D**


End file.
